


Anticipation

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Waiting is the hardest part.





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'anticipation'

Cagalli couldn't help counting the days. They had so much to do, so little time, so many plans, but somewhere in there, a tiny part of her wanted only to sprawl beside Lacus one night and stare up at the stars. Lacus would hum, softly, and Cagalli would make up silly constellations and things would be like they once had. Or how she could only wish they'd be...

But there were still three days, and so much to do before Lacus arrived. The stars would wait and and paperwork would not.

Three days was too long. And not long enough.


End file.
